You Are The One Who Holds The World
You Are The One Who Holds The World is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty sixth case of Murdown. It also happens as the last case of Murdown and takes place at the seventh and final district of Murdown, Poisonus Land. Plot Previoulsy on Criminal Case, the rockets starts hitting the ground and all the people are now scared. All the citizens of Murdown are now going to the Police Station to keep them okay. However, James Marsh surrisingly returns holding David as a captive, pointing a gun on David's head, and ordered all to drop their weapons are raise their hands. However, Mary grabs Micheal's gun and points it to Marsh. Mary said that she will shoot Marsh if he didn't tell them who is the terrorist and the leader of Rage Death. Marsh says that he knows who it is but he says that he wil kill David first before he tell them who is the terrorist and the leader of Rage Death. Mary tries convincing Marsh to don't kill David, but David says that just let him to kill himself so that Marsh will tell them who is the terrorist and the leader if the RD. Mary says no but then they hear a "Bang" and they think that Marsh really shoots David. However they saw David and Marsh alive, and a man wearing a uniform of the RD points a gun at all. The man says that he is the leader of the Rage Death and he says that the terrorist is a member of the MPD. Micheal asks them who is the terrorist, at first Micheal think that it is Dimitri so he points his gun to him but Dimitri implies that he is not the terrorist. Micheal asks Dimitri why he is not at work for over 2 cases previously, Dimitri tells him that he is in his home researching about the terrorist attack and who is the leader of the RD. Micheal didn't believe and tries to shoot Dimitri but Per-Sephone grabs his arms so that he can't shoot Dimitri. Dimitri hugs Per-Shepone and Marsh ordered everyone to stop. Then the leader points his gun to Chief Pesca's head. With Marsh points his gun to the leader and told the leader that he is the greatest killer. Then the leader shoots Marsh in his right chest thus Mary asks Ruth to help her carry Marsh to the autopsy room. Micheal told the player to escape and investigate the outside with the player accepts it. Outside it they found Marsh' body and his back was stabbed by a knife so that they asks Mary and Ruth if they kill Marsh but both of them are not so both of them are now suspects. Micheal also found a rocket besides Marsh' body but David hurries and stops Micheal from touching it. Micheal asks why, David told him that he smells a poisonus dust on those rose petals. So David get his gloves and carries the rocket to the lab. Although the citizens of the Murdown shoots the leader several timeson it's right arm making the leader leave the station. When Mary is done autopsying Marsh' body, she says that the bullet enter Marsh' right arm have poison killing him when she and Ruth is carrying him. Then Mary also found a poisonus plant dust on the knife which is the murder weapon. Due to Mary of finding some poisonus dust, Micheal and the player was forced to ask David about the plant dust as David have it. He says that he is not done analyzing the rocket and says that he don't know how did that happen. Micheal and the player take a look at the Entrance Town. They found a torned picture depicting Per-Sephone holding a rocket. They asked Per-sephone about it and he says that he saw the rocket next to the entrance sign. They take a look at the Entrance Sign and they found a TNT. They send it to Dimitri and once he is done, he says that he found a garlic root and tells them to send it to David. However Dimitri became a suspect when David found Dimitri's fingerprints. When they ask Dimitri, he said that he just take a look at it. Then Ruth, Pesca, Honorable De Rico, and Solomon Murder became a suspect. They also founded that the killer has grey hair, wears a watch, drinks tea, a man, and have a gun shoot on his right arm. In surprisingly turn of events the killer, and the leader of the Rage Death is Solomon Murder. Solomon stated that Marsh would reveal the greatest secret of the Rage Death.